


Extraordinary

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: E.R.
Genre: Carby - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. Some roads lead us to our dreams and some push us away from them. A look on what life would have been like for Abby and Carter if their journey together had taken a different turn.





	Extraordinary

Abby woke up first. Or so she thought, as the other side of the bed was empty and cold which meant it had been left a while ago. She glanced over at her phone.

It was six in the morning on a Saturday.

No rest for the wicked. She thought getting out of bed and putting on her bathrobe. The house was quiet. Or so it seemed. She could never tell as the large Chicago townhouse made it hard to detect it. Most times

Then she heard a tud. She wasn't the only one awake.

"Abby good morning." Corine smiled. "Couldn't sleep longer huh?"

"Apparently not." She said. "Where's..."

"He got called in. Didn't want to wake you." Corine said. Abby sat on a booth by the kitchen island. "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, thank you... i think I'm going to go try and rest for a little longer."

"Alright sweetheart." The older woman smiled.

Abby sighed as she walked back to her room. She smiled at the scene she seemed to find in her bed. She tried crawling over on the other side.

"Good morning mommy." A small voice said.

"Good morning baby, did I wake you?"

"No, I heard Daddy leaving. Is he coming home soon?"

"Soon." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Set up chapter! Carby feels. Set around 2009


End file.
